


Обычные пакости (сборник чёртовых драбблов)

by KoTana_Poltergeist



Series: demon Loft [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Drabble Collection, Fantasy, Other, The Astral Plane
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoTana_Poltergeist/pseuds/KoTana_Poltergeist
Summary: На Небесах работают ангелы. На Земле живут разнообразные существа. В преисподней пашут демоны.А если всё это смешать, то получится интересно~
Series: demon Loft [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818520





	1. "Обычная пакость" (Владыка ангелов, бес Лофт)

**Author's Note:**

> Основа выдуманной вселенной - два Древа, Светлое и Темное, которые держат Небеса и ад соответственно.   
> Владыка ангелов - главенствует на Небесах.  
> Бес Лофт - главный в преисподней.
> 
> Много картинок по теме можно посмотреть здесь - https://www.deviantart.com/kotana-poltergeist/gallery/42572867/my-demon-s

Людское выражение «как гром среди ясного неба» очень точно подходило для описания визита хозяина преисподней на Небеса. Пронизанное светом пространство на вторжение отвергнутого когда-то существа отзывалось невероятным грохотом, словно бы на миг в пустом кинотеатре включался звук к фильму с активными военными действами. Не хватало только мата и стонов раненных солдат — главный бес предпочитал приходить сразу в «кабинет» своего «партнера сверху», на отдельный уровень, где шум слышал только Владыка ангелов. А Владыка не стонал и не матерился, он был выше всего этого, хотя, разумеется, ничего приятного в такие моменты не ощущал.  
Зато рядовые воины света засчет раздражения своего начальника избавлялись от мучений из-за начальника чужого.

— Здравствуй, Владыка! — бес, как всегда, сама любезность. Плотное и темное его дружелюбие можно было нарезать зачарованным кинжалом на ломтики, если бы кому-то могучему вдруг пришла в голову такая дикая идея. И хорошо, что никто подобное не замышлял — как знать, чем всё в итоге обернулось бы. — Я по делу. Но сперва вопрос: точно не хочешь присоединиться? ~

Архангел промолчал, в позе лотоса зависая в родной светлой пустоте, пронизанной сияющими белыми ветвями. В его случае молчание было не знаком согласия, а знаком игнора — жесткого, потому что, как считал Владыка, по-другому надоедливые рогатый не понимает. Если бы понимал, то давно перестал бы приглашать в эти его сомнительные адские оргии. На подобное верховный ангел согласился бы только при острой необходимости для спасения подконтрольных миров, например, но никак не без весомой причины.  
А вот слабые Небесные сотрудники иногда поддавались (придется признать, что довольно часто) соблазну, впрочем, как и у демонов нередко просыпалась совесть (задокументировано немало перебежчиков).

— Ну, нет так нет, — судя по голосу, бес, называвшийся Лофтом, не обиделся. Как обычно. — Не буду терять надежды, что однажды ты станешь посговорчивее, ведь нет ничего катастрофического в таких маленьких грешных шалостях. Уж поверь, я знаю… А теперь к делу: мои ребята засекли пересечение барьеров пограничных миров неким управляемым инородным телом. Я глянул издали одним глазком — это недавно погибший планетоид, тянущий за собой хвост пыли и дыма. Признаков жизни не ощущается.

— Некроты? — Владыка изволил проявить интерес к делу. Раса невероятных тварей, опровергавших все физические законы его родного и привычного мира, не могла оставить архангела равнодушным.  
К тому же… Он на горьком опыте знал, что если какая-то дрянь сербезно подкосит биополе на подвластной им с адским напарником территории, то это самое биополе придется совместными усилиями восстанавливать, а так радовать Лофта командной работой не хотелось. Опять начнет ведь не то ехидничать, не то счастливо мурлыкать о том, как прекрасно они выполняют «родительские обязанности». Поползновения партнера раздражали, так как Владыка очень ценил и оберегал свой душевный покой. Все-таки его работа на Небесах заключалась в обработке немыслимых объемов информации, что на эмоциях проворачивать было крайне сложно. Он не черт, чтобы одновременно вертеться в низменных делах и решать судьбы множества душ.

— Я пришел к похожему выводу — некроты, — уверенно кивнул рогатой головой главный демон. За разговором он неторопливо прогуливался вокруг собеседника. Его длиннющие черные волосы, послушно укладывались большим кольцом, и Лофт завершал второй виток, словно бы плавно ведя обмакнутой в тушь кистью. — Вероятнее всего, новая разновидность, ибо всем прочим мы закрыли доступ в наши участки. Полагаю, опять был осуществлен прорыв Межпространственного Лабиринта.

— Твой Лабиринт уже не первый век хрупче пергамента из лунного света, — справедливо заметил Владыка, сдерживая недовольство в голосе. — Чинить ты его, я так понял, не собираешься.

Бес остановился где-то позади, щелкнув каблуками.  
— О-о, Владыка, — многозначительно протянул он, и властитель Небес приготовился к очередной порции воодушевленных оправданий. — Боюсь, мне это не под силу~

— Неужели? Как интересно, — архангел не сдержал недоброй усмешки. — Тебе что-то не под силу, диавол?  
— Опять ты… — бес же картинно поморщился, прекрасно зная, что все его эмоции собеседник уловит, словно хорошо настроенная антенна. Они оба знали, как Лофт жутко не любил, когда его называли дьяволом. — Возможно, ты запамятовал, однако я при схожем инциденте несколько десятков лет назад уже давал объяснения по данному вопросу. И могу еще предположить, что ты нарочно поднимаешь данную тему, чтобы в очередной раз насладиться мгновением моего несовершенства или даже бессилия. Взываю к совести, дорогой друг. Тебе, Владыка ангелов, по вкусу ставить меня на мое гипотетическое место, где я якобы должен находиться, отрастив при этом непомерное моей хаотичной природе смирение…

— Короче, — от вкрадчивого инфернального голоса гудела голова и чесались кулаки. Владыка нахмурился и предпочел прервать поток чужих словесных кудрей.

— Лабиринт — командное творение меня и троих моих братьев, — Лофт по-кошачьи довольно щурился, как будто вместо окружающей белизны видел удовлетворительный глазу пейзаж. Или зрением своим оставался на рабочем месте преисподней, где наблюдал чертову оргию. Вполне могло быть так, бес мультизадачный. — Ты знаешь, что одного из моих братьев больше не существует. Поэтому Лабиринт невозможно починить — трое не осилят, а в одиночку я его попросту доломаю.

Изящнейшие ветви Светлого Древа тонко и печально позвенели мелодией о упомянутом брате беса. Разумеется, Древо помнило своего покойного слугу, когда-то давно занимавшего место Владыки ангелов.  
Владыка нынешний тогда еще даже не родился на земле в человеческом теле.

— Нам с тобой придется отправиться на планетоид для выяснения, — доверительным шепотом, стараясь не заглушать Древо, заявил склонившийся к партнеру Лофт. От беса сквозило лихорадочным жаром, как от смертельно больного. — Ты понимаешь, на подобную угрозу нам проще сразу обратить внимание самим, чем сперва бросить на произвол судьбы нескольких отличных бойцов.

С одной стороны, бес был прав — сильные ангелы и, что уж там, демоны нужны для поддержания всех систем мироздания в рабочем состоянии. Но с другой стороны — если бы обязанность разбираться вообще со всеми проблемами лежала на Владыках ада и Небес, то никаких легионов прислужников у них просто бы не существовало.

— Отправим заместителей, — приговорил архангел.  
Решение весьма разумное, так как первые помощники с той и другой стороны обладали почти всеми полномочиями для проведения операции. Могли вступить и в бой, и в переговоры, и молча развернуть планетоид в обратном направлении.

…Протяжный гудок резанул уши так, словно собирался выбить барабанные перепонки. Кафель под ногами крепко скрипнул, когда Лофт, мгновенно осознавший себя на краю перрона, локтем толкнул оказавшегося рядом мужчину в грудь, заставляя отступить назад. И одновременно почувствовал, как в ту же сторону его больно дернула за волосы чья-то сильная рука.  
Они уберегли друг друга от размазывания по боку тормозящей сигары футуристичного поезда на воздушной подушке.

— Твои шуточки? — мрачный вопрос мужчины привлек внимание шипящего от боли на затылке Лофта, и тот узнал в человеке Владыку ангелов. Коллега в смертном теле не сильно-то отличался от обычного себя — разве что исчезли светлые метки с лица, да сияющие сложные одежды заменились на простецкую людскую… — Ну?

— Нет, — Лофт отрицательно качнул головой, бережно устраивая пострадавшую длинную косу на плече. — Полагаю, это мой зам. Услышал, что я собираюсь отправить его в командировку, и вот, в отместку выкинул меня куда-то в метро, — пригладив черные волосы и убедившись в отсутствии привычных рожек, Лофт бегло окинул взглядом помещение дорогого вокзала, со всеми его мозаичными картинами на стенах и триумфальными арками. — Ты же знаешь Лаки, он обожает прикалываться надо мной.

— Над тобой — да. Меня он задевать права не имеет, — если бы недружелюбный взгляд светловолосого Владыки мог замораживать, то главного беса пришлось бы из толщи льда вырезать специальными пилами. К счастью, именно сейчас магии в обоих оставалось не больше, чем в среднестатистических людях, и от глаз блондина Лофт ощущал лишь легкий дискомфорт, похожий на смущение.

— Так как в мое отсутствие ты остаешься единственным, кто может вернуть меня и подвергнуть пройдоху Лаки воспитательным мерам, он предпочитает сразу убирать тебя.

Лофт подумал еще, поправляя сбившиеся полы дорогого приталенного пиджака, и хмыкнул:  
— Или же маленький паршивец играет роль свахи, отправляя нас с тобой куда-то вдвоем~

— Ты зря доверил столь широкие возможности столь неразумному и неуемному помощнику, — вместо того чтобы разозлиться на абсурдность ситуации еще больше, мужчина глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, чем принудительно успокоил себя. Видит Бог, не в первый раз, и не в последний. — Где мы?

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что это может быть Псевдо-Метрополис, — напарник уже спешил к прозрачным лифтам, пустующим у стены. Зал пустовал, эхо разносилось под сводами, как бы приглашая вдохновленно спеть песнь во славу Высших. Вот только сами Высшие про себя не пели. — И если мы сейчас смертные, лишенные магии, то придется нам играть по правилам Лаки. Ох и задам я ему по возвращении…

Лифты из толстого стекла бесшумно взмыли из метро вверх: сквозь приукрашенную каменными узорами шахту, сквозь уровни автотрасс и жилых зданий. Не слишком-то герметичные створки пропускали в кабинку запах нагретого кипящим белым Солнцем бетона и дорожного покрытия, созданного из перепаботанных отходов. Жаркое пустое небо тоже казалось белым, немногочисленные блестящие поверхности городских джунглей резали по глазам.

— Да, это Псевдо-Метрополис, — мучительно щурившийся Лофт утер выступившие слезы и ощупал себя в поиске карманов. — Есть платок? Я ослепну сейчас, не могу…

Блондин тоже проверил «выданную» одежду, но ни платка, ни салфеток не обнаружил.  
— У меня есть ключи от транспорта, — связка ключиков с брелком звякнула, подброшенная на ладони. — И… визитная карточка спортзала.  
— Раз уж поднялась эта тема, то ты похож на фитнес-тренера, — обрадованный бес мигнул покрасневшими глазами вразнобой, вальяжно опираясь о перила замедляющегося лифта. — Из тех, по которым текут молодые мамочки и дамы за сорок, знаешь? Тебе идет спортивный стиль и такие полуобтягивающ…

Владыка раздраженно зыркнул на собеседника.  
— Некроты, — процедил сквозь зубы он, напоминая. — Летят. По нашей территории. Пока твой помощник тешит свою больную фантазию играми с начальством.  
— О-о, это он любит…  
— Лофт.  
— Я думаю о том, как нам вернуться, — совершенно искренне пожал плечами брюнет, ковыряясь по внутренним карманам пиджака. — Назови меня по имени еще раз, и я начну думать в два раза активнее… Что, не хочешь? До чего же непрошибаемый. Иногда ты упрям, как осел, мой дорогой коллега. И почему твоя звероформа голубь, м-м?

Архангел мог бы ответить «а почему твоя — не дятел, ибо ты задолбал», но это было банально, эмоционально, недопустимо для его статуса, в конце концов, несмотря на то, что сейчас он является человеком и может позволить себе повалять дурака. Однако конкретного дурака валять не стоило, хотя и хотелось — однажды в каком-то унылом мире очеловеченные архангел и бес сильно подрались, после чего угодили за решетку местных органов власти. Неплохой урок о надобности самоконтроля.  
Владыка знал, что Лофту не нравится получать по зубам, и нарывается он по одной простой причине — это ему внимания не хватает.

Мужчина отвернулся и стал молча рассматривать город.  
Небоскребы в сотни этажей были переплетены мостами, туннелями, переходами, что повышало их устойчивость. Эдакая гигантская решетчатая конструкция, кишащая полчищами жителей.  
Владыке ангелов не привыкать видеть людей крохотными, как муравьи…

— Итак, у меня с собой кошелек с платежными средствами, — тем временем Лофт распотрошил карманы. Он увлеченно копался в вещах, поэтому из затормозившего подъемника мужчина вывел его под локоть. — И немалыми, на том спасибо. Припоминаю, как однажды, из-за очередной подставы милого зама, бомжевал без гроша, весело было… Так, а еще некий гаджет, подозреваю, что для связи. И перфокарта от люкс-номера в гостинице «Мясорубка серебряных лиц»… Что ж, для Псевдо-Метрополиса это весьма милое название. Наверно, место очень романтичное.

Гаджет заинтересовал Владыку больше, чем все остальное. Пока он жал голографические кнопки и рассматривал сменяющиеся на дисплее изображения и записи, Лофт успел аккуратно убрать вещицы обратно по карманам.  
Ветерок, слабый для такой высокой и открытой площадки на крыше здания, зашуршал каким-то новым из найденных бесом предметов. Подняв от экрана глаза, архангел не сразу понял, что за блестящую ленту из фольги рассматривает его напарник, но когда перехватил воистину лукавый взгляд и поигрывание бровей, то сообразил. Одним быстрым движением блондин выхватил ленту из чужих пальцев и отправил в стремительный полет с крыши.  
— Согласен, что в презервативах не те ощущения, но выкидывать-то зачем? — очень спокойно полюбопытствовал бес, провожая глазами сверкающую в падении упаковку. — А вдруг мы бы встретили прекрасных девушек посреди нашего невольного путешествия? ~  
— Не отвлекайся, — даже в голосе Владыки сквозил тяжелый, как замороженный свинец, холод.

Лофт тяжко вздохнул и картинно развел руками, заулыбавшись:  
— Итак, для начала предлагаю осмотреть тот самый номер отеля, от которого у меня ключ-карта.

Успокоившийся после ухода с похабной темы Владыка деловито кивнул:  
— В устройстве имеются наводки, подтверждающие необходимость посетить «Мясорубку серебрянных лиц».

— Отлично! Идем же!.. И еще, предлагаю по возвращении наказать Лаки вместе.


	2. "Союзники" (Михаил, Лофт)

Более отвратительного предложения от Михаила в этом тысячелетии еще не поступало.  
— Ты должен объединиться с братом. Ради ремонтных работ. Нам сильно проломили пространственную границу.

И Лофт гордился тем, что умолчал большую часть своего эмоционального возмущения, выстроив гигантскую блокаду хладнокровной сдержанности и ограничившись шипяще-свистящим кратким:  
— Нет.  
Выдох истерично дрожал, отчего бес испытывал приливы стыдливых лихорадочных волн по всей материальной оболочке. Гуманоидный облик из-за резкого перепада температур поплыл, разливаясь в совершенно новой форме. Кажется, чем-то похожим на пузыри с кристаллической соленой россыпью.  
Михаил смотрел на чужие страдания с привычной долей презрения. Архангел все понимал: оба брата действительно ненавидят друг друга настолько, насколько это вообще возможно у сверхъестественных сущностей, но в возникшей щекотливой проблеме с ломящимся в «дом» иномирьем если Велиала, как самого сильного демона, не обернуть более податливой энергией Лофта, то от иномирья не останется даже пепла в астральном субпространстве. И не факт, что их собственные планы уцелеют. Велиал такой — ему безразличны потери среди собственного населения, как безразличны Михаилу мучения Лофта.  
Просто Лофт должен за свой счет сдержать неудержимость брата.  
— Почему я-а?.. — похожая на букет кашалотов, выползающих друг из друга, багровая субстанция продолжала протестовать. — Ты тоже наш брат, Михай. Ты равен Ве… Велиалу по силам. Справитесь без меня.  
Демон усиленно заподмигивал легионом зеленых глаз.  
— Я все сказал. Ты все сделаешь, — был ответ. Михаил неумолим, как северный тигр. Лофт бы рассказал о том, что в его мирах вымерли все северные тигры, но слишком опасался гнева ангельского родственничка, чтобы так хамить.

С будоражащим и почти что возбуждающим стоном ужаса и разочарования Лофт сполз на нижнюю плоскость пространства, скапливаясь на полу кучей тлеющей киноленты, а после сворачиваясь огромной змеей в клубок. Энергонакопительная, животная форма служила сигналом о слабости существа: «Пожалейте меня, погладьте, и не посылайте к старшему брату», — говорил весь его вид.  
Но у Михаила не было настроения даже жалеть это падшее несчастье.  
— Встань и иди, — несмотря на спокойный и почти что тихий тон, его голос отразился от сводов зала Небес уверенным громом. Как бы намекающим на то, что если Лофт не выполнит приказ сейчас же, Михаил отнесет его к брату сам, при этом держа за горло, да.

— Ладно, ладно, — черная чешуя усиленно заблестела, когда змея развернулась и выпрямилась. Бес принял обычный свой человекоподобный облик. Правда, шипов на нем стало больше. — Сей момент отправляюсь чесать рожки Велиалу… Как я выгляжу, кстати?  
Подчиненные Лофта сказали бы, что выглядит он так, будто собирался обгадиться с перепугу, да конструкция не позволила.  
Но архангел так шутить не любил:  
— Седину скрой и проваливай с глаз моих.  
— Уползаю~ Навстречу союзу с, уф-ф, братцем…

Когда бес убрался восвояси, оставив после себя облако темного шумящего грохота-хохота, Михаил задумался о том, пожелает ли он присутствовать при моменте «икс», где демонические братья все же решатся окончательно поубивать друг друга.


	3. "Во плоти" (Лаки, Габбала-реал)

Считается, что появление Антихриста на Земле должно сопровождаться ужасающими событиями и непомерной уймой смертей.  
Само собой разумеется, что в преисподней об этих ожиданиях осведомлены. И можно предположить, что черти полосатые не прочь в очередной раз обмануть представления землян о силе Тьмы.

На сияющей Земле — белой, как меловой песок, и залитой светом, в стране, тихонько ползущей на эскалаторе прогресса прямиком в райское будущее, сверкал золотистыми стеклами город-миллионник. Расположенный неподалеку от столицы, он дышал достоинством, как прекрасный юноша здоровой силой молодости. Жители, тоже по большей части прекрасные, не знали особых горестей и зла, да и знать-то не очень хотели.

Одним из теплых сияющих рассветов чистое красивое крыльцо одного из частных домов среднего пояса вдруг обзавелось неожиданным постояльцем. Хозяева дома скоро обнаружили чужака, ведь тот громко и весело смеялся, играя с большой зеленой бабочкой, порхавшей над ним туда-сюда.  
— Младенец! — женщина с золотистыми локонами опустилась перед коробкой с ребенком на колени. Картонные стенки украшала надпись «Хрупкие изделия, не переворачивать!», и леди не собиралась поступать иначе. — Кто же тебя тут оставил, дитя?  
— Смотри, любимая, при нем записка, — мужчина же, оглядевший улицу в поисках возможного подкладчика сирот, обратил внимание на ребенка и сразу заметил на одной из маленьких ручек нитку с клочком бумаги.  
— «Л», — только и прочли они.  
Младенец тем временем уверенно сел в коробке и задрыгал ножками, распинывая пеленку и снова смеясь. Женщина засмеялась тоже и взяла мальчика на руки.  
— Думаю, он будет нам сыном.  
— И братом для других наших детей, — не стал спорить муж, погладив округловатый живот супруги. — Пускай он не похож на нас внешне…  
— Эти удивительные черные зрачки! — согласилась женщина. — Должно быть, какая-то мутация.  
Ибо люди белой Земли и золотисто-стеклянных городов обладали белыми же зрачками, которыми заканчивались особые сияющие стержни-сердцевины глазных яблок.

Эл — как назвали мальчика, — рос бойким и жизнерадостным малышом, что бы не происходило в его жизни. Соседям оставалось только диву даваться, как беловолосое дитя славно вписалось в семейство, сдружив еще больше и родителей и других детей. Братики и сестрички, как младшие, так и старшие, души в нем не чаяли. Соседские тетушки шепотом твердили в хор, что Эл — маленький ангел, посланный людям как напоминание «радуйтесь каждой минуте жизни своей». Он никогда не унывал, даже если вдруг разбивал коленки от слишком активной игры во дворе или подхватывал у друзей простуду. Смахнет слезы — и снова вперед, жить полной силой!  
Эл заводил веселые игры со множеством друзей, но прилежно выполнял уроки, когда вдруг родителям хотелось его поучить, и старался помогать тем, кому требовалась помощь. Соседские собаки дружелюбно подходили поздороваться с мальчиком, а самостоятельные коты не стремились умчаться прочь, если он вдруг оказывался поблизости с готовностью угостить их или приласкать. Птицы безбоязненно брали из маленьких ладошек корм, а рыбы не стремились занырнуть на глубину.  
И даже цветы не завяли, когда ребенок вдруг захотел принести матушке букет с ближайшего луга. А все потому, что Эл бережно выкопал их с землей и пересадил в широкую банку из-под паштета.

Когда пришла пора отправиться в школу, родители сильно заволновались — как отнесутся незнакомые люди к черным зрачкам их милого приемного сына? Не посеют ли зерна сомнения в души остальных детей?  
Но Эл не стал изгоем, а одноклассники с первых же дней потянулись к нему, как тянутся к свету травинки в поле. Он не занял пост главного заводилы или ребячьего короля, но оставался именно что солнышком, вокруг которого неторопливо и равномерно вращалась школьная жизнь.

К старшим классам мало что изменилось, кроме физических параметров подрастающих учеников. Эл учился не плохо, и, хотя многие учителя мечтали, чтобы паренек закончил школу с медалью, в отличники он тоже не выдвинулся. Предпочитал держаться с основной массой народа, поближе к друзьям.

Первые ступени взросления остались позади, знающие люди пророчили белоголовому парню активное будущее в политике, а сам Эл… послушал подобные заявления и, посмеявшись, сказал однажды:  
— Почему бы нет? Могу попробовать, вдруг мне повезет!

И народ хотел видеть в правлении своего бойкого молодого представителя, вступавшегося за реальные нужды со светлым жаром пламенных речей. Искренняя вера в людей стояла за словами Эла, как крепчайший фундамент, и прожженные скептики таяли пред ней, будто воск.  
Городская область избавилась от некоторых застарелых проблем благодаря Элу.  
Центр края расцвел и облагородился еще больше, хотя, казалось, куда уж лучше-то!  
Некоторое время спустя Эл оказался в президентском кресле страны, в которой когда-то появился маленьким неизвестным подкидышем.

Люди с сияющими глазами готовы были носить на руках обладателя черных зрачков, просто потому что он — замечательный.  
Государственный аппарат ловил каждое его слово, ибо президент Эл говорил по делу, и каждое его предложение приближало народ к всепоглощающему счастью.  
Семья президента, состоявшая теперь не только из родителей, братьев и сестер, но и крепкой молодой жены и троих детишек, души в нем не чаяла.

Если бы рай на Земле был возможен, он бы выглядел как страна под правлением беловласого президента Эла с черными зрачками.

— Господин президент, вы согласны с мнением, что наша страна сейчас подобна раю? — миловидная журналистка в серебристых туфлях-лодочках взволновано золотилась румянцем, так как задавать вопросы главе государства ей приходилось не просто перед телекамерами, но и под взглядами десятков тысяч глаз. Огромная площадь, на которой господин Эл и отчитывался перед народом за полугодие.  
Яркие глаза с точками черных зрачков весело сощурились под лучами теплого летнего солнца:  
— Поверьте, по уровню комфорта раю далековато до нашей страны, — улыбнулся он, вызвав смешки.  
— Также ходят слухи, будто три соседних страны желают создать союз с нашей, — вновь милая журналистка. — Нам прямо сейчас сообщают, что с Вами хочет пообщаться один из послов! Это же посол Гэйб, представитель…

Дальше президент слушал в половину уха, так как к нему уже направлялся сопровождаемый одним из Эловских телохранителей мистер Гэйб. В деловом смокинге цвета индиго он резко и серьезно контрастировал с беспечной серой полосатостью президентского костюма. Шагая навстречу с протянутой для приветствия рукой, Эл мимолетно подумал, что для еще большего различия стоило надеть любимую лимонно-желтую рубашку.  
А в следующий мир его руки коснулись прохладные пальцы посла Гэйба, и из президента словно вмиг вышибло душу…

Хотя, не словно.  
Это стало понятно, когда ощущение физического тела прекратилось, уступив место ставшему за тысячелетия привычным чувству собственных энергетических запасов. Темная сила, о которой мистер Эл не имел ни малейшего понятия… зато о ней знал бесенок Лаки, один из самых высших демонов во вселенной. Собственно, он этой силой являлся все время, даже пока играл в человека.

— Ты чем тут занят? — суровое эхо звонко разнеслось по абсолютно пустому пространству, где звук сталкивался лишь с парящими в воздухе зеркальными сферами. Некоторые не выдерживали, раскалываясь, и осколки проплывали мимо бесенка, позволяя ему рассмотреть отражения своих белых волос, ярких глаз и задорной молодой мордашки.

Так при всем желании не получилось бы описать лик существа, до сих пор державшего Лаки за руку. Аккуратное округлое лицо в обрамлении длинных каштановых кудрей портилось лишь морщинкой меж сурово сдвинутыми бровями. Белые зрачки в золотых глазах сияли, как недружелюбные жгучие звезды, а светлые крылья за спиной существа благоухали цветущими лилиями, потому что состояли сплошь из лепестков.

— Приветствую тебя, Габбала-реал, — ловко вытянув свою руку из чужой, Лаки отвесил шутливый полупоклон и бесстрашно воззрился на архангела, вполне имеющего власть отправить демоненыша в небытие тремя хлопками.  
— Лаки, — в голосе крылатого взаимно не слышалось уважения. И если бесенок не уважал никого в принципе, кроме своего прямого господина, то Габбала-реал испытывал брезгливость именно к «дьявольским шестеркам», влезающим в план без приглашения, что не стремился скрывать. — Я повторю вопрос: что ты делаешь тут, в моих мирах, где тебя быть не должно?

— Отрываюсь по-полной, — светски сообщил бесенок, похлопав себя по голому животу с бирюзовой серьгой в пупке. — Вообще-то меня послал к тебе господин Лофт, мой хозяин. Еще помнишь его?  
— К большому сожалению, — на самом деле Габбала-реал в каком-то роде даже симпатизировал упомянутому падшему первоангелу, но, опять же, «шестеркам» это бы не открылось ни за что.

— У моего господина перед тобой должок, — Лаки, не разрывавший зрительного контакта, плавно сменил тон на угрожающе-ласковый, — который требуется вернуть. Лофт придумал, как именно, и прислал тебе об этом письмо со мною… Искать тебя среди миров было бы долго, великий Габбала-реал, так что я решил сделать так, чтобы ты сам меня нашел.  
— Тридцать три года влюблял в себя мое человечество, — архангел не спрашивал, а утверждал. И совсем капельку обвинял.  
— Ты не слишком-то торопился, — пожав плечами, Лаки материализовал сияющий шар информации, который и передал светлой сущности перед собой.

— А теперь убирайся, — довольно миролюбиво подсказал прекрасный архангел. — Если понадобится, ответ я принесу Лофту сам.  
— Не раньше, чем расставишь по местам все, что я наворотил, — захихикав, Лаки начал растворяться в пространстве, покидая чужой план. — Не забудь — ты убил президента процветающей страны!

И беловолосый поганец с чистой совестью и чувством выполненного долга исчез.


	4. "Встреча в библиотеке" (Лаки, Эллори)

Шагнувший из портала Лаки изумленно таращился на происходящее четыре секунды, а потом начал хохотать. Резко, как будто по ребрам получил. Всхлипывал, согнувшись и упершись рукой в бедро.  
— Что ты смеешься? — в мрачном голосе химеры по имени Эллори затесалась нота злого стыда. Девочка попыталась спрятать за крыльями и ее, и себя в целом, но от запаха паленого пера громко чихнула. Обугленная опорная балка рухнула на Лаки, но и это не заставило бесенка угомониться, наоборот — последовал новый взрыв хохота. А ведь изначально, до сотворения портала, парень собирался совершенно рутинно вернуть на полку Кровавую кровокнигу, совсем не ждал какого-либо сюрприза.  
— Что ты смеешься?! — если бы не слой сажи, багровый румянец засиял бы во всей красе.  
— Да есть причина, — бесенок выбрался из-под обломков невредимым, сбросил с плеча невидимую пылинку и насмешливо подбоченился. — Просто подумал, что сказал бы твой папуля, увидев тебя сейчас. Полагаю, был бы в восторге! Ты похожа на -падшего- ангела, детка, а я краем уха слышал, будто ему такие нравятся~  
— Тебе лучше придержать свой грязный язык в закрытой пасти, — Эллори окаменела лицом, стараясь придать ему хладнокровное выражение, но клокочущее в горле рычание вырвалось наружу вместе с дымом. К сожалению, несовершеннолетние химеры крайне плохо контролировали свои чувства, а Эллори, развивавшаяся медленнее своих собратьев по виду, вдобавок ко всему получила сложный характер в наследство.  
— Я чист, как прополосканный освященной родниковой водой младенец! — засиял бесенок, обрадованно сотворив над головой аквамариновый нимб. — А вот ты такая грязная, будто выползла из церберского дерьма. И я не удивлен, учитывая, что ты стоишь посреди сожженной библиотеки, на минуточку, _Символической Библиотеки_ нашего господина! — описав вокруг девочки петлю, Лаки с любопытством ткнул в обгорелое крыло. Конечность судорожно дернулась. — И тебе чертовски больно!  
— Спасибо за сочувствие! — юная химера шмыгнула в безопасный проход меж дымящихся полок, спасаясь от беспощадного пальца.

Но Лаки уже потерял к девочке интерес, обратив свое внимание на продолжавшие тихо дымиться руины. Груды разносортного камня, дерева и металла возвышались вперемешку с пеплом от бумаги, папируса, кожи, бересты, кости, с осколками керамики, известняка… Столько носителей информации за тысячи лет превратились в прах за рекордно короткое время…  
Над всем этим хаосом, в тучах повисшей бездыханной копоти кружилась в пространстве неубиваемая копия «ЧЕРВИВОГО ЯБЛОКА», и зеленый каменный глаз этой треугольной книги поблескивал на молодежь с насмешливой укоризной.  
— Итак, сыграем в угадайку, — бесенок повернулся к Эллори. — Полагаю, случилось следущее: твой папуля задал…  
— Для тебя он Владыка ангелов.  
— Твой папуля, — с нажимом повторил Лаки, шагая вперед. Девочка попятилась. — Задал тебе кучу кучную всяких уроков, как он любит. И ты в них зарылась.  
— Нет, я все сделала!  
— Но засомневалась в правильности и решила, что помощь мамули не помешает, — Лаки оперся о раскаленную металлическую стойку локтем и с истинно актерским сокрушением покачал головой. Тяжелые серьги звякнули по ошейнику. — Но, так как твоя мамуля, которая господин Лофт, крайне занята сегодня на всех уровнях — увы, детка, — она тебя отправила в великую и прекрасную библиотеку, в которой хранятся абсолютно все знаки и символы всех времен и народов, со всей вселенной. Хранились, — почесав нос, парень с жадным любопытством уставился на девочку. — Ты ее сожгла. Мне интересно, зачем?  
Эллори опустила многострадальческие крылья, стряхнула с головы шапку пепла и что-то бормотнула. Потом повторила уже громче:  
— Я кашлянула. Здесь было пыльно! Кашлянула огнем, как обычно… Я вовсе не хотела ничего жечь, но сухие свитки вспыхнули моментально! — и скандально топнула босой ногой, готовая разреветься, если секретарь ее адского родителя снова словит зерно ржача.  
И Лаки действительно засмеялся, но не издевательски, а обрадованно, словно давно ждал анекдота, и вот дождался наконец-то.  
— О-о, как мило! Честное демоническое, я обожаю, когда ты косячишь, — поймав руку девочки, он коснулся губами тыльной стороны ладони, пока Эллори возмущенно не отскочила. — Это подогревает во мне братские чувства!  
— Ты желаешь смерти всем сводным братьям и сестрам, так что не нужно… таких откровений, — химера прищурилась. — Ревнуешь Лофта к ним.  
— Априори! — легко согласился молодой бес. — Кроме того, когда я впервые увидел тебя, то испытал еще большее презрение, чем к остальным твоим роднулькам, потому что ты одной половиной так напоминаешь на своего ангельского папашу… — густая белая челка мотнулась из стороны в сторону, когда парень дернул головой. — К счастью, время показало, что ты чуточку сильнее похожа на господина Лофта, — Лаки улыбнулся издевательски, с любовью. — Прикольно лажаешь.  
— Благодарю тебя, — приосанившись, Эллори хотела гордо и по-ангельски проигнорировать обидные слова, оставив их болтаться в воздухе, но хладнокровности надолго не хватило. — Говнюк.

Лаки снова схватил девочку за руки, но теперь для того, чтобы помочь ей залечить ожоги, восстановиться. Боль вместе с сажей разлетелись прочь, и химера смогла свободно взмахнуть здоровыми чистыми крыльями, алым и золотистым.  
— М-м… спасибо, — на этот раз Эллори не ругалась. — А как быть с библиотекой? Я должна воскресить ее?  
— О да, — бесенок обнял сводную сестрицу за плечо, прижимая к своему боку. — Не волнуйся, я помогу тебе с этим. Но после ты поможешь мне перевести всю библиотеку в антиматериальный формат!  
Обреченный стон.


	5. "Страдашки" (Xelbot, Вдохновение)

_Хотя бы с одной стороны должна быть стена._  
Для Хэлбота это почти так же жизненно необходимо, как грязно-латунной камбале необходима поверхность дна. С какой стороны стена, и насколько она тверда — совершенно безразлично, главное — то зыбкое, почти что обманчивое, призрачное, но вожделенное чувство защищенности «я могу спрятаться здесь».

Общество.

Общество не терпит никаких преград, и подобные стены для него — что алая тряпка для взбешенного и пышущего жаром из ноздрей быка. Врезается в стену, наваливается всем весом, бьет, бодает рогами и давит до тех пор, пока не нанесет тяжкие раны самому себе или не свалит ненавистное ограждение. Первое, кстати, происходит чаще, но, восполнив утраченные силы, общество возобновляет атаку, и подобное может повторяться до бесконечности.  
«Нет, таких крепких стен не бывает. Только не у меня… Что представляет из себя моя стена?» — Хэлбот понятия не имеет. Закрыв глаза, он представляет на секунду, словно бы подглядывает в узкую щелку вечно запертой двери чулана: какие-то полупрозрачные кубы мутного и блеклого стекла, построенные в шахматном порядке. Рыжеватые, сизые. Кубы небольшие, со среднюю кастрюлю размером, покрытые вмятинами и царапинами, отчего утратили последние остатки привлекательности. Если провести по стене из этих кубов ладонью, можно ощутить только забирающий тепло и жизнелюбивую надежду холод.  
— Полюбуйтесь-ка, он снова ластится и жмется к своим кирпичам, — насмешливо похрюкивает в окружающей тьме странный переливающийся голос. Он то сиплый, то хриплый, то идентичен голосу Хэлбота, отчего тот слегка вздрагивает и морщится.  
Лишенное определенного имени существо нашло приют под стеной Хэлбота, где им пришлось существовать вместе. Это «вместе» длилось так долго, что двое срослись, став единым целым, словно гибрид.  
Сущность нуждалась в тепле, потому жить решила внутри парня — во всех смыслах — скользкая, теплая, мерзкая. Как кишка, внезапно заполучившая разум и самостоятельность.  
И иногда очень некстати выбирающаяся на мир посмотреть, себя показать.  
— Зови меня своим ангелом, музою, своим Вдохновением, — такой импульс послало существо новому хозяину прямиком в душу, отчего тот содрогнулся и обнял себя за плечи, ведь до чертиков не хотелось ЭТО звать. Клички «Ангел» и «Муза» отпали почти сразу — чудовищная уродливость сущности никак не вязалась со стереотипами данных слов. А вот «Вдохновение», это обоеполое, как и монстр, наименование, со временем прочно приросло.

Хэлбот понял, что теперь весь открыт для Вдохновения, ведь оно читало его, как новенькую раскрытую книгу с большими четкими буквами. Ухмыляясь обглоданной пастью, зубья в которой поражали своими длиной и изогнутостью, существо заметило:  
— Притворяешься неженкой? Делаешь вид, что мое присутствие тебе противно? Брось это. Я могу прикинуться твоей почти полной копией, если хочешь.  
«Легче от этого не станет», — недовольно и хмуро покосился Хэлбот.  
— Тебе не угодишь.

И они стали жить вместе. Они были очень похожи своими повадками и характерами, с тем важным отличием, что Вдохновение было куда более жестоким и… ярким? Пожалуй.  
Яркая зависть.  
— Ребята в округе чего-то в жизни да добились, а мы сидим без всякого дела. То, что я научило тебя придумывать и рисовать странных человечков, не делает тебе никакой чести, неудачник.  
Яркая злоба.  
— Пусти меня! Пусти! Я размозжу череп тому моральному отбросу, не держи меня!  
Яркий ужас.  
— Не надо смотреть туда… Тихо, заткнись, даже мысленно заткнись, ведь если ОНО шевельнется, сердечного приступа тебе не избежать, просто замри!  
И яркая похоть.  
— Полюбуйся-ка на этих тлетворных и омерзительных существ. Как они спариваются, льнут друг к другу, корежась и дергаясь от безмозглой страсти. Ты не отворачиваешься, тебя это заводит, верно, Хэр-рбот? ~

Вдохновение плохо проговаривает звук «л» из-за особенности строения глотки, приспособленной для животного рычания, но, называя хозяина по имени, старается с произношением еще меньше. Звучит это как рокот ручной мясорубки, перемалывающей потроха и хрящи.  
— Что же ты никак не отлипнешь от своей стены и не займешься изучением нового? — усмехается существо, но багровые сгустки пламени в глазах обжигают ледяной ненавистью. Добрых чувств в этой твари нет, но страшно то, что именно она-то Хэлбота больше всех и понимает. — Боишься идти во тьму, будучи сделанным из тьмы? Не все ли равно теперь, раз ты уже появился, как организм, а, Хэр-бот? Давай, давай-давай-давай, мы оба жаждем действий, движка, хоть какого-то шевеления. Дыши, черт бы тебя побрал!

Хэлбот поправляет очки, безразлично смотрит сквозь них на пышущее негодующей злостью создание и продолжает сидеть под шахматным узором кубов.

_**Нет уж, не дам тебе воли.** _

Хэлбот — это запертая клетка, оковы, смирительная рубашка, куколка насекомого, которая ни за что на свете не выпустит на свободу свое Вдохновение. Тоскливая одиночная камера, где заключенного не только держат взаперти, но еще и до потери самосознания морят тяжким трудом, вырывая из него силы, словно куски живой плоти из тела.  
Вдохновение ненавидит свою тюрьму, ненавидит то, что Хэлбота считают главным в их тандеме, ненавидит эти страшные пытки, от которых все пространство словно бы выворачивается наизнанку, подобно отравленным потрохам при рвоте. Только вот вместо блевотины на свет (во тьму?) появляются корчащиеся в болезненных судорогах и попытках дышать существа, эти новорожденные, облепленные слоями липкой слизи, кровавых сгустков и еще чего-то невыносимо мерзкого, черного, из чего состоит само Вдохновение.  
Как и Хэлбот.

Может, поэтому они вместе?  
— Я родил нового персонажа, — буднично сквозит безразличие в голосе этого проклятого очкастого тюремщика. — Как назовем?  
«Чтоб ты сдох,» — думает Вдохновение, и отвечает, что неплохо бы дать имя покороче и поувесистее, дабы самим запомнить его с первого раза и навсегда, а не размножать шпаргалки.

Хуже самих родов — стыд от облегчения, наступающего, когда персонажи не выживают и гибнут.  
«Эти десятки ребят могли бы принести немало пользы, но ты предпочел убить их!» — рычит Вдохновение, исступленно хлеща длинными кривыми когтями огненно-оранжевые и сумеречно-сливовые кубы. На душе томная сладость разливается мутной патокой: чем меньше детей — тем меньше ответственности и сил тратится на уделение внимания каждому.  
И стыд, стыд.  
— Они надоели мне. Захотелось кого-нибудь убить, и хорошо, что это были выдуманные твари, а не реальные существа, — отвечает Хэлбот равнодушно. Удовлетворил свои желания и рад, маньяк. Себя бы убил, коли так приспичило.  
«Наоборот, лучше реальных убирать, свободного пространства тогда станет больше, » — огрызаясь, Вдохновение наивно чувствует себя независимым и правым.  
— А я всегда был каким-то левым, — эта мерзостная и отвратительная привычка хозяина лезть в чужие мысли, которую Вдохновение порвало бы, если б привычки имели хоть какое-то подобие материальной оболочки…

_Кирпичи. Кубические кирпичи, темно-лиловые и огненно-апельсиновые, покрытые шрамами многочисленных психо-неполадок и губительным настроением внешнего окружения. Кирпичи, отчего ж вы не стоите меж нами?_


	6. "Я проснусь двести лет спустя" (Черный Олень Лучезар) POV

То, что случится, не станет для меня неожиданностью. Закономерный результат течения времени — появление новых существ, чем-то похожих на предыдущих.

Если бы меня спросили, на что похоже время, я ответил бы — на горный серпантин, где каждый виток пути так далеко от прежних, и одновременно почти что вплотную, вот, совсем рядышком, за неприступной челюстью острых скал. Неприступной для большинства, но не для всех — есть сущности, шагающие сквозь время вдоль да поперек, кто-то и вовсе движется в обратную сторону.  
Мой Хозяин говорит, что это попытки убежать от него, бесполезные и забавные. Хозяин прав — рано или поздно абсолютно все добираются до перекрестка, где встречаются с Ним.

Пародия на пространство, противоположность мирозданию, в котором царит мой Хозяин, имеет немало названий — Забвение, Конец, Тот Свет, Небытие, Некрополис.  
Я и мне подобные используем термин «Дом», поскольку именно здесь мы нужны, всегда желанны, и… что уж рассуждать, ради этого места мы и создаемся. В большинстве случаев наши породители не подозревают, что ритуалом, именуемым «совокупление» или даже «оргия», вытаскивают нас из энергетических потоков в материальный мир, заставляя надеть оболочку и забыться на какое-то время. После шести циклов, будь то обороты планет по их орбитам или любые другие важные летоисчисления, наша память воскресает, и мы перестаем быть детьми своим породителям. Не то чтобы их это слишком задевало, ведь, насколько я знаю, и проклятые, и ангелы с демонами не слишком-то рьяно заботятся о потомстве…  
Или мне так «повезло» с мамочкой-чертовкой…

Мы делаемся скакунами нашего Хозяина, имя которому Некрос. Смерть, восседающая на спинах Черного и Белого Оленей.  
Имя мне — Лучезар, и я Черный Олень, устранивший конкурента, своего предшественника, в честном поединке. Законы претят существованию сразу двух Черных Оленей, как и сразу двух Белых, потому происходят дуэли, в результате которых служить остаются победители. Проигравшие же возвращаются в потоки энергии, вливаются в них подобно чистой воде, не обязанной принимать полярные стороны.  
Что делают такие потоки? Питают собой стержень всего, ось вселенной, состоящую из Темного и Светлого Древ.

Долгое время службу я нес в одиночестве и не знал, как обстоят отношения у Черных и Белых между собой, потому что на мои вопросы Некрос мог ответить лишь со своей точки зрения: иногда в паре скакунов подолгу никто не умирал-исчезал.  
Значит ли это, что… что мне придется работать -вместе- с Белым Оленем, когда тот, наконец, появится?  
Будем ли мы враждовать? Сможем ли подружиться?  
Одно я знаю точно — через двести лет предстоит встреча с новичком, который, возможно, станет причиной моей гибели.  
Я сохраню себя для него. Законсервирую навыки Скакуна и возраст физической оболочки — думаю, новичок будет рад встретить кого-то не вышедшего до конца из детской ипостаси. Так сравняются наши шансы в битве.

Я погружаю большую часть себя в глубокий анабиоз, продолжая покорно возить Смерть по мирам, по серпантину времени, и транспортировать покойные души в своих необъятных легких. Пара столетий пролетят мимо меня холодным космически-горным ветром, быстро-быстро…


	7. "Заветное желание" (Райра, Фокс-Шед)

Он поднял ее совсем легко, как невесомое перышко, и на руках перенес в безопасное место. Ужасная Площадь осталась позади — на ней творились логически обоснованные события, но все ж таки неприятные. Если бы Площадь не являлась лучшим местом для сокращения неблизкого пути, соваться сюда никто бы не стал.  
Даже высшее демоническое существо.  
Штанины самоотверженного напарника висели на смуглых ногах клочьями — серебристая кровь с ткани испарялась, стальное мясо срасталось и покрывалось новой кожей, однако несчастной детали гардероба серьезно не поздоровилось. Темная джинса приняла на себя первый и самый разрушительный удар Площади. На все это действительно больно смотреть.  
Райра медленно моргнула и положила ладонь на колено напарника, ускоряя регенерацию плоти и восстанавливая одежду заодно. Кажется, от облегчения парень даже вздохнул, но юная демонесса не была в этом уверена — напарник являл собой воистину тихую личность. В сухих прериях, где Райра с ним впервые пересеклась, человекообразные существа с костюмами из перьев и разрисованными цветной глиной телами звали парня Лисьей Тенью, уважали и боялись.   
Конечно, Райра его не испугалась — ни когда он объяснил, что прислан ее Отцом, ни когда показал свой истинный облик, — но и уважать начала только спустя время, когда им пришлось вместе хлебнуть событий.

В данный момент путники сидели на ровном, как по линейке отсеченном краю Ужасной Площади. Райра знала, что эта площадь представляет собой квадрат, являющийся гранью куба, который, в свою очередь, являлся своеобразной гранью совсем уж невнятного, парадоксального выверта пространства. Девушка оглянулась через плечо. В воздухе плавали аромат роз и крошки битого камня.  
— Спасибо, Фокс-Шед, — демонесса вновь посмотрела на напарника. Встретила спокойный взгляд и пояснила: — Ты мое оружие, а не телохранитель. Мог бы не страдать за меня.

Все верно, он оружие. Не стоит забывать. Когда Райра придет к конечной цели, в самую сердцевину указанной Отцом галактики, ей, Райре, придется использовать Фокс-Шеда в качестве энергетического резонансного усилителя — они вместе эту галактику уничтожат.  
Такая вот задача.  
Сестры считают, что Отец задал им бессмысленные программы. Райра знает это. Сестры сопротивляются программам Отца — и это Райра знает тоже. Еще она знает, что всё бесполезно — как бы сестрицы не пытались вывернуть лодки из русла Судьбы, им не удастся. Зря мучаются только.  
Им не перехитрить Отца, потому что он безумен, как дьявол. Чего стоит хотя бы эта его плановая шуточка: «Младшая дочь, взорви галактику! Старшие дочки, лепите на том же месте точно такую же! Вот вам для работы капкан, топор и арбалет!»

Именно капкан сейчас сидел рядом с демонессой и не разрывал зрительного контакта уже несколько минут.  
— Твоя рука все еще на моем колене, — напомнил он. У Фокс-Шеда был одновременно приятный и отвратительный голос, ведь его баритон смешивался со скрежетанием и скрипом металлических челюстей, рискующих распахнуться на сто восемьдесят градусов. Неприятное зрелище, Райра уже видела.  
— Да, — подтвердила она, слегка погладив пальцами штанину. — Убрать?  
Напарник отрицательно покачал головой и опустил свою ладонь поверх девичьей, как будто захлопнул ловушку. Его все устраивало. Прикосновения истинной хозяйки принимались телом, как что-то само собой разумеющееся — совсем не те ощущения, как от взаимодействия со случайными охотниками и любителями побраконьерить. Людские руки, чужие руки казались липнущими к металлу мокрыми палыми листьями, но вот руки демонической хозяйки…  
Пожалуй, набравшись наглости, Фокс-Шед заявил бы, что ловит от них кайф.

Сколько еще они так сидели на краю — неизвестно. Время определять в данном пространстве не представлялось возможным — здесь отсутствовали светила, наступление темноты, и даже звуки. Огромные каменные статуи — прекрасные, застывшие в мгновении движения безликие фигуры разбивались друг о друга в битве абсолютно бесшумно. Черные и белые, они словно бы взрывались на тысячи осколков, летящих в пропасть, на другую грань куба. Там из кусочков собирались в целое, и процесс повторялся до бесконечности.  
— У тебя есть мечта? — скрип. Капкан сегодня на редкость разговорчив. Должно быть, от ласки разомлел.  
— Одна — есть, — Райра почувствовала что-то странное и еще непреодолимое желание помять в руках собственный хвост, а, уже рассчесывая на нем белую шерстку, догадалась. Смущение.  
— Расскажи, — попросил парень. У него никаких желаний, кроме служения хозяйке, не имелось. Таким узкозадачным был создан.

Еще сильнее запахло розами. Аромат источали кусты, плотно покрывавшие Ужасную Площадь незамысловатым узором из белых и черных квадратов. Белые розы, черные розы, снова белые… Цветы распускались, пылали силой, увядали и опадали гнить в корни, и снова вырастали бутоны. Шипастые стебли колючей проволокой заполоняли пространство. Именно эти острия разорвали парню ноги до костей, когда он продирался сквозь заросли.

— Хотелось бы, чтобы никто не мучался, — негромко, но так, что было слышно в каждом уголке цветущего поля, проговорила девушка. — Чтобы на сестер не давило тяжкое бремя, чтобы живым существам не нужно было умирать… Чтобы Отец обрел покой.

Лишенный звуков бой за их спинами словно бы на крохотный миг запнулся, но потом партия продолжилась. Вокруг Ужасной Площади, представлявшей из себя сюрреалистичную шахматную доску, медленно вращались два исполинских полупрозрачных и совершенно одинаковых лица. Любой, кто видел их, понимал, что совершенно точно незнаком с обладателями данных физиономий, но при этом со стопроцентной уверенностью знает, кому они принадлежат.  
А вот Райре не требовалось даже заглядывать в провалы зрачков лиц, чтобы понимать — Игрок в бесконечные шахматы только один, и он играет сам с собой уже долгое и долгое время. В глазницах сверкают то красные, то зеленые отблески. Статуи раскалываются налету, осколки собираются в новые фигуры, розы цветут и пахнут.

Скрежещуще хохотнул Лисья Тень, встряхивая апельсинового оттенка волосами:  
— Это твое заветное желание?! Какая банальщина… Ты слишком светлая для своей должности, — смертные и представить не смогли бы, сколько нежности может быть в голосе капкана. — Похожа на ангела.  
В его прическе запутались кусочки камня.  
— Мне уже говорили, — совершенно не обидевшись, Райра прислонилась щекой к плечу оружия. — И про это, и про несбыточность желания, — подтвердила демонесса. Подняла взгляд в небо. — Верно, папа?

Личины с высоты взирали на нее.


End file.
